Two
by rcr50341
Summary: Harry is accepted into Hogwarts. Now, that is the same. But this time he goes there with someone special… his cousin, Dudley Dursley. Does the song remain the same? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

TWO

By rcr50341

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the ethereal being known as J.K. Rowling. You can kneel at her altar… but leave the reviews for me.

Summary: Harry is accepted into Hogwarts. Now, that is the same. But this time he goes there with someone special… his cousin, Dudley Dursley. Does the song remain the same? Read more to find out.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Harry opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling of his cupboard. He thought he could hear the _scratch-scratch _of spiders some where by the corner of his make-shift room.

"Harry Potter! Up! Get _up!_"

Harry rolled his eyes. It was the dulcet sounds of his Aunt Petunia.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," answered Harry dully.

Harry stretched, yawned and shuffled around the small cupboard. He changed from his pajamas into his over-sized hand-me-downs. Then, he left for the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia already started breakfast. She was making bacon, rashers and fried tomato. _That tub of lard gets a Full English Breakfast every morning… and I get—_

"Here," said Aunt Petunia. She shoved a plate into Harry's hands.

Harry glanced down at it. It was nothing more than a fried tomato and a bit of toast.

Harry rolled his eyes for the second time that morning.

"Cheers," he said.

Aunt Petunia sniffed and turned away.

Harry sat down at the breakfast table to eat his meager breakfast.

Minutes later, his Uncle Vernon and his cousin, Dudley, made their way to the breakfast table. The two ate with gusto.

His Aunt Petunia sat down seconds later. She ate nothing more than a half-of-a-grapefruit like usual.

Harry munched on his toast slowly. Somewhere in the background Harry heard the sound of the mail slot opening and closing.

"The mail's here," said Dudley with his mouth filled with bacon.

"Go get it," said Uncle Vernon.

"Tell Harry to do it," whined Dudley.

"Boy, get the mail," ordered Uncle Vernon.

Harry sighed. However, he got up and did as he was told.

There were a few letters by the mail slot. Harry picked them up.

He was about to leave with the letters when an odd sound made him pause.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Harry frowned. He decided to investigate. He cautiously opened the door.

There was a burst of feathers.

Harry watched as two brown owls flew into the house and darted straight into the kitchen.

"Damn," said Harry to himself. "I have no idea what this is about—but I _do_ know I'll be blamed for it."

Harry made his way into the kitchen.

"Owls! Owls! You drat-of-a-boy! What did you do?" yelled his Uncle Vernon.

"Nothing," said Harry shortly. He was busy examining the birds.

Dudley was trying to shoo the birds away from his breakfast. His Uncle Vernon covered his head with his hands.

The two owls circled each other.

"Get them out of here!" shrieked Aunt Petunia. She crouched down low beside her chair.

"You! Boy! Do something!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said.

Harry thought for a moment. Then, he decided to try something… unusual. "Oy! You two! Stop twittering about! We're trying to eat breakfast."

In a surprise turn of the events, the owls did as they were told. One flew toward Harry and perched on the backside of his chair. It stuck out its foot.

It hooted.

"Er—did you want something?" said Harry.

The owl nodded. No—it _seemed_ to nod. Nevertheless, the movement caused Harry to notice something about the bird. There was a small cylinder tied to the owl's foot with a thin piece of twine.

_Oh, well. In for-a-penny, in for-a-pound,_ thought Harry.

Harry undid the string that was tied around the owl's foot. He un-scrowled a bit of thick and yellow paper.

Harry glanced at the top of the page. It read—

_To Mr. Harry Potter_

_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging,_

_Surrey_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

Harry scanned the letter. After he finished, he read it again. Finally, after a third perusal Harry glanced upward.

He looked from his Uncle Vernon to his Aunt Petunia.

"Well, it says here that I am a witch," said Harry deadpan.

"Wizard," corrected his Aunt Petunia.

"Right…" said Harry slowly. "A wizard. Do you know anything about this?"

His Aunt Petunia turned the color of puce.

His Uncle Vernon roared. "You- you freak! That- that letter is nothing but rubbish! You're _not _a wizard. You're nothing but a burden on our shoulders!"

Harry frowned. "Well, I _am_ your charge. I'm nearly as happy about that as you are," said Harry. "But my question still stands. Am I a wizard? You know… like a wizard who can turn you into a tea-cozy, or your son into the actual pig that he is?"

"Like I _said_—" continued his Uncle Vernon.

"You? A wizard?" interrupted his Aunt Petunia. "Nothing could surprise me any less. You're just like your mother and that blasted husband of hers. You're nothing but a _freak_ who does unnatural things like keep frog-spawn in your pockets while you turn tea-cups into rats! You? A wizard! Well, of course!"

"Naturally," said Harry with an eye-roll.

"If H- Harry's a freak am I a freak, too?" said a whining, nasal voice.

Aunt Petunia's mouth dropped opened.

Uncle Vernon sat down in his seat with a loud _thump_ on the cushion.

Dudley sat in his chair across from Uncle Vernon. He had a thick, yellow paper in his hand, too.

"Well, look at that," said Harry. "Now that was unexpected."


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

By rcr50341

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the ethereal being known as J.K. Rowling. You can kneel at her altar… but leave the reviews for me.

Summary: Harry is accepted into Hogwarts. Now, that is the same. But this time he goes there with someone special… his cousin, Dudley Dursley. Does the song remain the same? Read more to find out.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Harry sat in his new bedroom. It was cluttered. There were old broken toys on the shelves, unopened books on the ground and other knick-knacks here-and-there.

Harry sat on the ground right beside the closed door of his new bedroom. He listened to the voices of his Aunt and Uncle.

"I don't see why you had to give him Dudley's second bedroom, Vernon," said his Aunt Petunia.

"I had to. You saw what it said on that blasted letter. They're watching us. We don't want _those people_ asking questions. It might affect Dudley."

"Dudley is already affected _by him!_ Dudley received a letter, too. What are we going to do, Vernon?"

Harry heard this all before. He decided to stop eaves-dropping on his Aunt and Uncle. Instead, he figured that he had a golden opportunity in front of him. He could practice magic in here. There was plenty of space and tons of things he could try to do magic on.

"When opportunity strikes…" mumbled Harry to himself.

He walked over to a nearby shelf and picked up an old model train. It had one wheel missing.

"Here goes," said Harry.

He lifted his hand, raised it above the toy train and concentrated.

* * *

Hours later Harry was knackered. He tried his magic on many old toys laying around the bedroom. He tried to change the color of the red model train to a dark, deep green. He thought it might have darkened a shade or two.

Next, he tried to piece together a broken jump-rope that was cut in half. He tied the two pieces of the jump-rope together first because he figured that doing that would help him to magically fuse the two pieces together. In time he figured out one thing.

He was good at making knots. He wasn't so good at magically joining objects though.

Then, he tried to make a small book about dinosaurs float in thin air. The book lay still. It _may _have scooted over a centimeter or two. But Harry wasn't sure if that was real or just a trick of the light in the bedroom.

Harry's attempts made him tired and hungry. After a few more tries he decided to give it up as a bad job. He decided to go downstairs to try to steal some leftover rashers and bacon.

Harry walked downstairs. He heard the voice of his cousin, Dudley.

_Hmmm… I wonder what Dudley makes of this,_ thought Harry. _Is he angry, annoyed or just too flummoxed to know what to feel?_

Harry decided that it was no time like the present to discover what was going on. He opened the door of the kitchen and walked through.

Everything looked normal. His Aunt and Uncle were sitting at the breakfast table. Unfortunately, it looked like all the food was gone.

There was one more thing amiss.

Someone was sitting in Harry's usual chair. Harry saw a head of raven black hair pulled back in a severe bun.

"—and I _don't_ see why—" His Aunt Petunia was talking. She stopped when he saw Harry enter the kitchen.

"There he is," said Dudley. He scowled at Harry. "There." Dudley pointed at him. "That's my cousin, Harry. Harry Potter."

The women turned her head. He appraised Harry with a critical eye.

"And so it is," said the woman.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that magic is real, that Dudley and I are _both_ wizards… and that this school—"

"Hogwarts," said the woman named Professor McGonagall.

"—Yes, Hogwarts… you're telling us that Hogwarts teaches magic."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Yes, that is the long and short of it, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded. "Alright," he said. "I'm in. Where do I sign?"

Harry thought the stern looking Professor smiled just a little.

"Well, I'm glad you consent to attend Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "Now, as for your cousin—"

"No!" said Uncle Vernon. "My son is not a _freak_ like this boy. He will not attend this ridiculous school of yours."

Professor McGonagall frowned. "I see. Well, Mr. Dursley, if Dudley does not attend Hogwarts his magic will be untamed. He may do accidental magic… and often. Things may explode, burn up and even levitate. That is a dangerous position for us and for you. No one can know that magic exists other than witches, wizards and the witches' and wizards' family."

"_He will not go_," said Uncle Vernon firmly.

"Alright, I have an idea," said Harry. Harry turned to face Dudley. "Let's ask him. Do you want to go to Hogwarts, Dudley?"

Dudley looked sick. He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

The three adults and Harry waited for his answer.

Finally, it seemed like Dudley's thoughts were in order. "Yes," said Dudley quietly. "I do."


	3. Chapter 3

TWO

By rcr50341

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the ethereal being known as J.K. Rowling. You can kneel at her altar… but leave the reviews for me.

Summary: Harry is accepted into Hogwarts. Now, that is the same. But this time he goes there with someone special… his cousin, Dudley Dursley. Does the song remain the same? Read more to find out.

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

It took a while for the Dursley's to agree to let Dudley attend Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall explained that it was the best wizard's school in all of Great Britain. She explained that Harry and Dudley would learn how to control the magic that they had if they attended Hogwarts.

In the end, it was the fear that Dudley might embarrass the Dursley's by doing accidental magic that finally convinced Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to let Dudley go to Hogwarts.

The two decided that Harry could go to Hogwarts, too.

_They just want me to help Dudley through school, _thought Harry.

However, Harry knew that beggars couldn't exactly be choosers. The fact that the Dursley's allowed him to attend a magic school was definitely a "win" in Harry's book.

Days later, Harry and the Dursley's left Little Whinging to go to London. They went to buy Harry and Dudley's school supplies. Professor McGonagall also explained that there were books available at a special bookstore that would help the Durlsey's to get acclimated with the magical world.

"There—it's right there," said Dudley. Harry and the Dursley's were standing on a side-street in the heart of London. Dudley pointed to a sign that read, "The Leaky Cauldron."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked dubious.

"That sign's blank, Diddy-kins," said Aunt Petunia.

"No, it says The Leaky Cauldron," agreed Harry.

Harry and the Dursley's walked to the door beneath the sign. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked skeptical.

However, their expressions changed when they walked into the building. The Dursley's mouths fell open.

"Wow," said Dudley with awe.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was filled with people. Some people were smoking. They made unusual smoke animals with the puffs of their pipes. A man stirred his porridge without touching the handle of his spoon. He twirled his hand and the spoon stirred itself. Another person was talking to a small man. The small man looked to be something like a dwarf or a goblin.

Harry thought he never saw anything so wonderful in his life.

"Right, let's go," said Uncle Vernon tersely.

Harry and the Dursley's walked across the room. Someone stopped them.

"Who may you be?" said a man who stood behind the bar.

The Dursley's stared at the man. They didn't respond.

Harry decided that if he didn't say anything there would be a staring contest that lasted all day that no one would win.

"Hello," said Harry. "This is my Uncle Vernon andmy Aunt Petunia. This is my cousin, Dudley. And I am—"

"We're trying to get to Diagon Alley," interrupted Uncle Vernon. "Someone named Professor McGonagall said to go through The Leaky Cauldron."

"Yes, yes, this is the way," said the man. "My name is Tom. Shall I lead you to the back? There, you can make your way to the Alley."

"Yes, alright," said Uncle Vernon.

There was nothing outside the back of The Leaky Cauldron except a few trash cans and a tall, stone wall. Harry frowned. _What is this about? _he wondered.

Then, Tom took out a long, thin piece of wood. Harry suspected it was a wand. Tom used the wand to tap a few of the stones on the wall. After that something strange happened. The wall seemed to fold into itself. In a few minutes the wall was no longer there. There was a blank space instead.

They found Diagon Alley.

"You'll want to go down The Alley all the way to its end," said Tom. "That's where you'll find Gringotts. Gringotts is the bank. You can exchange your muggle money there."

The Dursley's did not respond.

"Yes, thank you, Tom," said Harry.

Tom looked at the Dursley's curiously. But he left without another word.

"Well, here it is," said Harry to the Dursley's. "We're here. Let's go."

* * *

Diagon Alley was amazing. There were people walking around wearing different colored cloaks. A few children were talking and blowing bubble gum outside of a store window. They spit out the bubbles and the bubbles floated up high into the air. A man was selling talking pocket watches on the street corner. A few well-dressed men were haggling with the man for what looked like a solid gold pocket watch. There was a crowd that circled a pale, tall and thin man. When Harry looked closer he thought the man had sharp, white teeth. The man may have been a vampire.

"This is crazy," said Dudley.

_For once, I agree with him, _thought Harry.

Finally, they made it to Gringotts Bank. Gringotts was a tall, gray and imposing building. The inside of the bank was even more eye-catching. The floors of the bank were made of beautiful, pristine marble. A gigantic, shimmering chandelier hung above the entire bank floor. But the most interesting thing there were the people sitting behind the counters. The bank tellers were short men with dark eyes and weathered looking skin. They had sharp noses, sharp features and sharp teeth.

"Professor McGonagall said they were goblins," said Dudley quietly to Harry.

_Well, done, Dudley,_ thought Harry. _That's the second thing you said today._

Harry's Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked around them wildly. They look frightened and unsure of themselves.

_I guess it's up to me, _thought Harry.

Harry walked up to a bank teller.

"Hello," said Harry to a goblin with a shrewd look about him. "I'm here with this family." He pointed to the Dursley's who were huddled behind Harry. "They need to exchange some muggle money for wizard money."

"I see," said the goblin. He goblin flashed his sharp teeth to Harry. "We'll take care of them." The goblin waved his hand and another goblin who looked to be a great deal younger led the Dursley's to another bank teller. "And you? What will you need?"

"My name is Harry Potter," said Harry. "Someone told me that I had my own account here… something my parents left me."

The goblin stared. His eyes were cold and piercing.

"Harry Potter?" The goblin repeated. He smiled. His smile was wide and calculating. "Well, well, well… you are finally here at last."


	4. Chapter 4

TWO

By rcr50341

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the ethereal being known as J.K. Rowling. You can kneel at her altar… but leave the reviews for me.

Summary: Harry is accepted into Hogwarts. Now, that is the same. But this time he goes there with someone special… his cousin, Dudley Dursley. Does the song remain the same? Read more to find out.

* * *

_Last chapter…_

The goblin stared. His eyes were cold and piercing.

"Harry Potter? Well, well… you are finally here at last."

"Er—what?" asked Harry. "Do you know me?"

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

The goblin cackled. "Everyone in the wizarding world knows you, Mr. Potter. You do not need to feign ignorance."

Harry coughed. "Um, I'm not really sure what you're getting at."

The goblin frowned. "You are Harry Potter… the legend who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when you were an infant. Surely you know this?"

Harry scratched his head. "Listen, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just here to get into my vault so that I can see if I have any money… I don't have more than two pounds scraped together. I don't really know if the Dursley's will buy my school supplies along with my cousin. I doubt it. So, if you can just help me to get to my vault—"

The goblin stared. "Do you know who you are or don't you?" asked the goblin.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said. "Like I said, my name is Harry Potter."

"And what do you know of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" asked the goblin.

"Well…" began Harry. "I know that He Must Not Be Named."

The goblin continued to stare. "I see."

Harry frowned. "I don't."

"Come, young Mr. Potter," said the goblin. "We have much to discuss."

"Alright," said Harry slowly. "But I hope that at the end of this you lead me to my goddamn money."

* * *

Harry was led to a private room. He sat down in a vacant chair while the goblin stood.

"Alright, what is this about me and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" asked Harry.

The goblin grinned. "It is a good tale, I must admit. It began years ago before you were born. A dark wizard arose called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… His true name is Voldemort…"

Around thirty-five minutes later Harry was told of the miraculous death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Voldemort. The goblin explained that Harry killed this dark wizard when he was no more than one-years-old. The whole wizarding world knew him for it. He was famous.

"You are known far and wide throughout Great Britain," finished the goblin.

"Well, that's good to know," said Harry. "But the real question is, 'Do I have money?'"

The goblin stared. "You are very single minded, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks, I guess."

The goblin nodded. "I do not know how much is in your account. However, I can discover the total amount…"

"I see."

"…if you allow me to be one of the account managers to your family's vault."

Harry thought for a moment. "You want to be one of the goblins in charge of my account?"

"Yes."

Harry considered the prospect. Finally, he came to a decision. "Alright," he decided. "I'll let you be one of my account managers… if you give me something in return."

"What would that be?" asked the goblin.

"I need information. I need to understand the wizarding world."

"I see."

"I would like to send you… what were they called?"

"Owls?"

"Yes, I'd like to send you owls now-and-then with inquiries. What do you say?"

The goblin nodded. "That is acceptable."

"Good. Now before we continue I have one more question."

"What would that be?" asked the goblin.

"What's your name?"

The goblin smiled. His sharp teeth glinted in the dim light of the room. "Ramorook," said the goblin. "My name is Ramorook."

"It's nice to officially meet you Ramorook."

"The pleasure's all mine," responded the goblin.


	5. Chapter 5

TWO

By rcr50341

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the ethereal being known as J.K. Rowling. You can kneel at her altar… but leave the reviews for me.

Summary: Harry is accepted into Hogwarts. Now, that is the same. But this time he goes there with someone special… his cousin, Dudley Dursley. Does the song remain the same? Read more to find out.

* * *

_Last chapter…_

"Good. Now before we continue I have one more question."

"What would that be?" asked the goblin.

"What's your name?"

The goblin smiled. His sharp teeth glinted in the dim light of the room. "Ramorook," said the goblin. "My name is Ramorook."

"It's nice to officially meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," responded the goblin.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Harry discovered that he had a great deal of money in his Gringott's vault. Harry was surprised and pleased. He never had money before. Harry felt giddy when he began packing away the strange looking wizard coins called galleons, sickles and knuts into a money bag that Ramorook gave him.

Harry was surprised to find the Dursley's waiting for him in the atrium of Gringotts bank. Harry approached them cautiously.

"Hello, Uncle Vernon," said Harry. "Are you done with your business?"

Uncle Vernon gave Harry a terse nod.

The four of them walked down Diagon Alley to a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts. Harry looked around him wildly when he entered. The books were a rare and strange sight. One book named _Gallaway's Burning Adventure_ was actually burning. Another book named _The Right Owl Right Now _was covered in feathers. It hovered in the air. The book in the center of the store, _The_ _Biographies of the Famous, Fabulous and Fantastic, _was singing a birthday tune.

Harry wanted to buy it all.

The Dursley's seemed to realize that they needed to speak to more people that day. Uncle Vernon walked up to the book clerk and puffed up his chest.

"We need the books for first year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said his Uncle Vernon.

The book clerk nodded. "Yes, sir," he said. "Just one set?"

Harry walked forward and spoke up. "No, two sets. But I'll be paying for my books on my own."

Uncle Vernon frowned.

"My parents left me enough money to cover my school fees," explained Harry. "You don't need to worry about paying for me."

"Fine," said Uncle Vernon shortly.

No more was said about Harry's money.

A few minutes later the book clerk carted out a stack of books. Uncle Vernon purchased the books and so did Harry. When they were done Harry turned to speak to his uncle.

"I'd like to keep looking around, Uncle Vernon," said Harry. "You can take Dudley around Diagon Alley if you want. I can meet you somewhere later."

"I'll stay with Harry," said Dudley.

Harry was surprised. "What?"

"Why don't you and Mum go to that ice-cream store down the alley? We'll find you after."

"Are you sure, Diddy-kins?" asked Aunt Petunia. She glanced around her nervously. "This is a strange place. Who knows what might happen?"

"No, I'll be okay," said Dudley.

"Well…" said Aunt Petunia. "If you're sure…"

"I am," said Dudley. "And one more thing…"

"Yes?" said Aunt Petunia.

"You need to stop calling me by those silly kid names. My name's Dudley. That's it."

Aunt Petunia looked shocked by Dudley's words. But she nodded. "Alright, Diddy—I mean, Dudley. Alright."

The two left the bookstore without any more said.

Dudley turned to face Harry.

Harry tried to smile… but it turned out to look more like a grimace.

* * *

Harry told Dudley that he wanted to look around the bookstore more thoroughly. Surprisingly, Dudley did not complain or cause a disturbance. He followed Harry around like a second shadow instead.

Harry walked over to a nearby bookshelf and picked up a book (_Wizard Schools throughout the Wide World)._ He began to peruse it. A few minutes later Harry felt someone bump into him.

"Oh, excuse me," said someone. The person who bumped into him was a girl with big bushy hair, large front teeth and perceptive eyes.

"Oh. No problem," said Harry.

The girl glanced at the book in Harry's hands.

"Oh, you've picked up that book. That's a good one. I have it already. After I heard that I was accepted at Hogwarts I wondered what other schools there were outside of Scotland."

Harry nodded. "You're going to Hogwarts, too?" he asked.

The girl smiled shyly. "Yes."

"That's great," responded Harry. "I don't know anything about Hogwarts or the wizarding world at all."

"Neither did I… until I came to Diagon Alley and bought some books a few weeks ago. I love to read. I've read everything I could get my hands on."

Harry smiled. "Well, maybe you and I can talk about it sometime. I don't know anybody else going to Hogwarts."

"Oh… How about…?" She pointed to someone behind Harry.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, too, you ponce," said Dudley.

Harry jumped. "Oh, right," he said. Harry coughed. "Sorry about that. Must have slipped my mind."

"My name is Hermione Granger by the way," said the girl. She stuck out her hand and shook Harry's hand. Then, she shook Dudley's.

"My name is Harry Potter," said Harry.

"I'm Dudley Dursley," said Dudley.

"It's nice to meet you both," said Hermione. "Would you like some help picking out books?"

"Sure," said Harry.

Hermione beamed.


	6. Chapter 6

TWO

By rcr50341

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the ethereal being known as J.K. Rowling. You can kneel at her altar… but leave the reviews for me.

Summary: Harry is accepted into Hogwarts. Now, that is the same. But this time he goes there with someone special… his cousin, Dudley Dursley. Does the song remain the same? Read more to find out.

* * *

_Last Chapter…_

"My name is Harry Potter," said Harry.

"I'm Dudley Dursley," said Dudley.

"It's nice to meet both of you," said Hermione. "Would you like some help picking out books?"

"Sure," said Harry.

Hermione beamed.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Harry arrived home to Little Whinging with a smile. He had a great time at Diagon Alley. He even made his first friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione was smart, eager and knowledgeable on many things. She explained the four Hogwarts Houses to Harry and Dudley. She also talked to Harry about the wizarding world.

"I can't believe everything that's happened," said Harry to his new familiar, Hedwig. Harry decided to buy Hedwig after Hermione further explained the use of owls to Harry. Dudley also bought his own familiar. Dudley's familiar was a tawny owl that Dudley named Roger.

Harry left Diagon Alley with more than his books and Hedwig. He also left with a new broom. Harry insisted on buying it, amidst the horrified looks of his Aunt Petunia.

"Can I have one?" said Dudley to Aunt Petunia.

"No, Dudley, certainly not!" said Aunt Petunia. "What if you fall off? You might break your neck. No… no magic brooms."

Harry whistled cheerily as the store clerk boxed his new broom.

"Will you let me try it out?" whispered Dudley to Harry on the car ride home.

Harry rolled his eyes. However, he decided to let Dudley ride his broom to keep the peace. The Dursley's treated him differently ever since Harry and Dudley received acceptance letters to Hogwarts. They mostly left him alone to do what he wished. Dudley acted nicer, too. Harry didn't want that good will to disappear.

A week later something surprising happened. Harry received his first phone call from Hermione.

"Hello?" said Harry cautiously. His Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen when Harry picked up the phone. She looked interested in his phone conversation.

"Um, hello," said someone. "It's me… Hermione Granger. We met at Diagon Alley around a week ago."

Harry's heart skipped. "Yes, I remember," said Harry. "How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, thank you," said Hermione. "I just wondered if you might want to meet up before we head to Hogwarts. We can review our text books so that we're prepared for school. Oh- um, that is… if that sort of thing interests you. I mean- well, we can do other things, too. We can watch TV or—"

"No, no, that sounds great," said Harry. "I'd love to meet up. I'd like to have someone to talk to about magic."

"Don't you talk to your cousin Dudley about it?"

Harry almost laughed. "No, not really," said Harry. "We don't really get along. Things are a little better since we received our Hogwarts letters though."

"That's good," said Hermione.

"Maybe we can even ride my new broom," said Harry. "I got it the day we met at Diagon Alley. It's a Nimbus 2001."

"Well, alright. I can give it a try," said Hermione. "Where would you like to meet? You can come to my house, or—"

"Harry," said a voice from behind him.

Harry jumped.

"Hold on, Hermione," said Harry. Harry turned to face the person who spoke—his Aunt Petunia. "Yes, Aunt Petunia?" said Harry politely.

"Is that the girl you met at the bookstore?" asked Aunt Petunia.

Harry frowned. "Yes," he responded.

Aunt Petunia nodded. "What does she want?"

Harry's stomach tightened. "She- she wants to meet."

Aunt Petunia frowned. "I see." She continued to stare at Harry. Finally, she seemed to make up her mind. "You can ask her to visit here."

"What?" said Harry. He thought he must have heard wrong. "You want her to visit?"

"Yes," said Aunt Petunia. She looked like she had more to say but she wasn't certain if she should. The on-going silenced seemed to egg-her-on. "I want to meet other people- other people like you and Dudley. I want to make sure that these- these people are good people."

Harry's mouth hung open. That was the longest thing his Aunt Petunia said to him these past few months.

"Alright," said Harry, finally. "If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Okay," said Harry. "I'll ask her."

Hermione agreed to visit Harry and Dudley at Little Whinging.

Harry couldn't wait.

* * *

A week later Hermione arrived at the Dursley's. Her hair was as wild and bushy as it was the first time Harry and Dudley met her. She wore a stripped shirt, jean shorts and white trainers.

"Hello, Harry, Dudley," said Hermione.

Dudley was standing beside Harry.

"Hello, Hermione," said Harry.

"Hello," said Dudley.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia watched on silently. Hermione smiled brightly at them, then, introduced her parents.

"This is my father, John, and my mother, Alice," she said.

Hermione's parents were tall, thin and neat. Her father wore trousers and a buttoned-down shirt. Her mother wore a pretty blue dress.

"Come in," said Aunt Petunia. "We can have hors-d'oeuvres and some drinks while the children play out back."

"We'd like that," said John.

"Yes, that sounds nice," said Alice.

The adults relocated to the kitchen. Harry, Dudley and Hermione were left alone in the foyer.

"Shall we take a look at my broom?" asked Harry. "We can't ride it very high because it's daylight out and the neighbors might see, but, we can ride down low to the ground."

"Yes, alright," said Hermione.

The three trooped out back to the yard. Harry rode on the broom first. He zipped around the different parts of the yard swiftly. He even tried to fly a bit higher than he should. He wished he could fly it straight into the sky.

Dudley went next. He rode the broom low to the ground; however, he didn't fall off like the first few times when Dudley tried to ride it.

Finally, Hermione tried the broom out for a spin. She rode it for a few seconds than decided to stop. "I feel like I'll slip off," she explained. "It is a nice broom though."

After the three tired off riding they began to chat about Hogwarts.

"So, you think Gryffindor is the best House to be in?" asked Harry.

"Yes, that or Ravenclaw," said Hermione. "I heard the school's headmaster, Dumbledore, was in Gryffindor."

"I don't really care what House I'm in. I just don't want to make a fool of myself with this magic stuff," said Dudley.

Harry looked at Dudley with surprise. That was the first time he heard about Dudley's anxiety.

Harry said so.

"I don't know…" said Dudley. "All this magic stuff is just new to me."

"Oh, don't worry," said Hermione. "I'm sure you'll do fine. There are a lot of muggleborns like us who go to Hogwarts. And if you have problems Harry and I will help you."

Harry rolled his eyes, but decided it was best not to disagree.

"Do you want to try some magic now?" asked Hermione. "I brought my wand just in case."

"Yeah, okay," said Dudley.

Hermione reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wand. It was beautiful. "It's a Holly wand with a phoenix feather core. It's eleven-inches long. Ollivander said I would do wondrous things with it."

Harry nodded. He reached behind his jeans for his wand. He kept it there tucked underneath his shirt for sake-keeping. "My wand is a Hawthorn wand. It has a thunderbird tail-feather core. It's fifteen inches long."

"How about you, Dudley?" asked Hermione.

Dudley looked at Hermione and Harry sheepishly. He pulled out his wand from his back, too. "I kept it on me since I saw Harry with his one day," confided Dudley.

Harry coughed.

Hermione smiled politely. "What is it made out of?" asked Hermione.

"It's a hazel wand with a dragon heart-string core. It's nine inches." Dudley looked like he had more to say.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Does Mr. Ollivander usually give predictions when he matches you to your wand? He said something about Harry, too."

Hermione blinked in surprise. She turned to Harry. "What did he say?" questioned Hermione.

Harry felt sheepish. He shrugged, but decided to tell her. "He said, and I quote, 'This wand is made to do great things… great things that will upheaval the entire world.'"

"Then he said, 'Treat it well and it will protect you through times of trouble and strife,'" continued Dudley.

Hermione frowned. "What could that mean?" wondered Hermione.

Harry laughed. "Let's worry about that later," said Harry. "Why don't we try some spells now? I saw this spell in a book in our first year Charms book that makes your wand light up. It's called, 'Lumos…'"

The rest of the day passed easily. Harry thought he never had more fun in his life.

Later that evening, Harry faced another surprise.

Harry stepped out of the loo after brushing his teeth. Dudley was there to greet him.

"Er—Hi, Dudley," said Harry.

"Hi," said Dudley. He took a deep breath then said in a rush, "I had fun today, Harry."

Then, he rushed away.

"Will wonders never cease?" said Harry to Dudley's retreating figure.


	7. Chapter 7

TWO

By rcr50341

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the ethereal being known as J.K. Rowling. You can kneel at her altar… but leave the reviews for me.

Summary: Harry is accepted into Hogwarts. Now, that is the same. But this time he goes there with someone special… his cousin, Dudley Dursley. Does the song remain the same? Read more to find out.

* * *

_Last Chapter…_

Later that evening, Harry faced another surprise.

Harry stepped out of the loo after brushing his teeth. Dudley was there to greet him.

"Er—Hi, Dudley," said Harry.

"Hi," said Dudley. He took a deep breath then said in a rush, "I had fun today, Harry."

Then, he rushed away.

"Will wonders never cease?" said Harry to Dudley's retreating figure.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hermione visited a few more times before it was September 1st, the first day at Hogwarts. The three rode the broom a lot. Well, Harry rode, Dudley tried and Hermione seemed content to watch on while flipping through one of the first year Hogwarts textbooks she brought with her.

The three knew a number of spells by the time September 1st arrived.

"Now, we know Lumos and Alohomora… and Harry can even do Expelliarmus," said Hermione.

Expelliarmus was the spell that was the most difficult for Hermione and Dudley to do. The three took turns standing there like dummies so one-or-the-other could practice the disarming charm on someone.

Harry told Dudley and Hermione to do whatever they could to keep their wands in their hands… magic or otherwise. Sometimes, Hermione ducked away when a flash of the spell flew toward her. Once, Dudley threw his wand to the opposite side of where Harry stood.

However, no matter how hard Hermione and Dudley tried they couldn't fully accomplish the spell.

"We're getting close to it," said Dudley to Hermione one day.

"I'm determined to get it before Hogwarts," said Hermione.

Sadly, she never did.

Never-the-less, the days after Hermione's first visit were good for Harry. The Dursley's spoke to him a bit more, though they still let him do as he wished.

And, most importantly, Harry found himself sharing a true friendship with Hermione.

Dudley could even be considered a distant but present relative now.

Harry's status as a hero-of-the-wizarding world which he discovered with the help of Ramorook was the elephant in the room that Harry didn't know how to get rid of. Finally, Harry knew there was nothing for it. He had to pluck up the courage and ask his Aunt Petunia about it.

"Um, Aunt Petunia… did you know that I was some sort of wizard legend that killed an evil, psychopathic serial murderer named Voldemort when I was a baby?" asked Harry casually over dinner.

Uncle Vernon almost choked on his kidney pie.

"What?" asked Aunt Petunia in a shrill voice.

"Never mind," said Harry.

Harry later discovered from Dudley that his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia only knew that he was left to them in a bassinet as a baby on cold autumn night. Some mysterious person left Harry in their care with nothing more than a letter that said his mum and dad had been murdered tragically. Dudley said they didn't know that he was famous in the wizarding world.

Harry even asked Hermione about it.

Hermione confessed that she knew about it from one of the books she bought at Flourish and Blotts. "I knew who you were the first day we met," said Hermione. She looked relieved that she was finally able to speak to Harry about it. "I just didn't want to mention it because I thought it was a delicate matter. And you don't seem like the type of person to brag anyway."

Harry grinned. "You're not awe-struck or anything?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up, Harry," said Hermione. She swatted his shoulder and laughed.

Harry decided that he would keep silent about his fame on the way to Hogwarts… unless someone posed a question about it.

Finally, it was the first of the month. Harry held his breath when he passed through the stone barrier at King's Cross Station. Harry, Hermione and Dudley learned about the King Cross barrier-between-worlds in the book, _Wizard Schools throughout the Wide World. _

Harry's Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia slipped through the barrier with nervous looks on their faces.

Dudley was last. He walked through just as easily as Harry did.

The Dursley's had a few minutes to speak to Harry and Dudley before the last whistle of the Hogwarts Express. Aunt Petunia was teary-eyed. Uncle Vernon looked proud, albeit, a little uncertain.

"I'm sure you'll do well, son," said Uncle Vernon. He reached out and shook Dudley's hand.

"Thanks, Dad," said Dudley. "I'll try my best."

"Yes, study hard, dear," said Aunt Petunia. "And make sure that you make some… good friends." She glanced at Harry, then, glanced away.

"Yes, Mum," said Dudley. Dudley looked at Harry, then, at his parents. "Don't you have anything to say to Harry?"

Uncle Vernon frowned. However, in a surprise move, he reached out to shake Harry's hand, too. "You try and do good, too," said Uncle Vernon gruffly.

"Yes, sure," said Harry.

Aunt Petunia tried to smile. Harry tried to do the same.

The Hogwarts Express whistled once again.

"I guess we should go," said Dudley.

"This is it," said Harry.

The two said their last good-byes. Dudley hugged Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Harry nodded in what he hoped was a congenial manner.

Then, they were gone.

Harry and Dudley promised Hermione that they would meet her on the Hogwarts Express. Harry expected her to be on the train waiting in an empty compartment. Hermione and her parents seemed like the type of people to get to King Cross Station early.

Finally, Harry discovered Hermione sitting in a train compartment with three other people. Harry greeted Hermione and said, 'hello,' to the strangers in the compartment. Dudley did the same.

"These are my friends, Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley," introduced Hermione.

Instantly, the atmosphere in the train changed.

"What?" said a handsome, older boy.

"Excuse me?" said a pretty Asian girl.

The last person in the compartment half-screamed.

"Yes, that's me," said Harry. "I'm Harry Potter."

The train ride was a pleasant affair where Harry learned a lot about the wizarding world. Harry discovered that the older boy was named Cedric Diggory. His father, Amos Diggory, worked in the Ministry-of-Magic. He was a liaison between the wizard police, the Aurors, and the wizard SAS, called the Unspeakables.

"My Dad wants me to be an Auror," confided Diggory to the group.

"That sounds dangerous," said Hermione.

Diggory shrugged. "They train you pretty hard if you want to be an Auror. I'm not afraid."

Cho Chang, the pretty, slight girl smiled at Diggory's words. Harry wondered if there was something between them.

"Tell me again about your broom, Harry," said the last stranger in the compartment. Her name was Marietta Edgecome. She was short with mousy, brown hair.

Harry did so.

"What House do you think you'll be in?" asked Cho Chang after the snack trolley came by.

"Well, I want to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"Yes, that's what I want, too," said Dudley.

"What about you, Harry?" asked Cho Chang.

Harry shrugged. "I have a preference… but it doesn't matter. I just want the Sorting Hat to put me in the right House where I belong."

Hermione and Dudley looked curious. But they didn't press him on the matter.

"Too true," said Cedric. Cedric had fine brown hair and a serious expression. "I'm in Hufflepuff. I've heard that a lot of people say bad things about my House, but it's the best House of the lot in my opinion. Still, I think all the Houses have something special about them."

Harry put that thought away to consider another time.

The Hogwarts Express arrived at its destination in a short time later. Harry, Hermione and Dudley waved good-bye to their seatmates. Harry, Hermione and Dudley were first-years so they would take a boat ride up to the castle.

The castle was a beautiful sight. It was made of tall towers, spiers and huge stone walls. As soon as Harry stepped into Hogwarts he knew one thing—he was home.


End file.
